Black Bull Blind Date
Black Bull Blind Date is an event, which happened in a restaurant at the Clover Kingdom. Prologue At the end of the Royal Capital's invasion, the Black Bull mages, Asta, Noelle Silva and Charmy Pappitson, prepare to return to their squad's headquarters. In the way, they have a chance meeting with the Golden Dawn members, Yuno, Klaus Lunette and Mimosa Vermilion, which Yuno gets a chance to say his farewell to Asta. Later on, as the Black Bull Knights arrive at their headquarters, Asta immediately greet his seniors, Magna Swing and Luck Voltia whom just completed their own mission. At that moment, Asta reveals his recent promotion to them, but both Magna and Luck fails to comprehend the significance of it. After Yami Sukehiro explained the Magic Knights' ranking system, both of them learn that they are among the lowest ranking Knights. The news quickly stuns Magna as he also learns that Charmy is of higher rank than him. Subsequently, Asta begins to show his worry over Fuegoreon Vermillion to his captain. However, Yami quickly assures him of the Crimson Lion captain's condition and asks the young Knight to rest. Suddenly, Finral Roulacase arrives, using his spatial magic, and invites Asta to a blind date. Black Bull Blind Date A while later, the Black Bull Knights arrive at a restaurant where they meet three beautiful ladies. Finral then takes the initiative and introduces himself by taking a flower from a portal, which quickly grabs the ladies' interest. He then encourages his juniors to follow suit. Luck Voltia and Asta then introduce themselves, but they fail to give good first impressions. The three ladies quickly measure the Knights' values, which they find Luck and Asta are too young for them and the fact that they belong to the Black Bull squad is also a letdown. The ladies give monotonous introductions as a sign of their disinterest in their dates. Finral quickly tries to raise their interest by asking his juniors to tell the ladies some of their recent experiences. Unfortunately, Luck and Asta's stories disgust them, which prompts Finral to remark on his squadmates' lack of appeal. However, after a while, Finral and Luck are finally able to attract their respective partners' interest as they begin to have a lively conversation. In the meanwhile, Asta and his date, Rebecca Scarlet, are still unable to have any conversation, which forces the boy to ask a question to break the ice. In response, Rebecca reveals her disinterest in the blind date as she prefers to spend time with her siblings. Asta tells of his own circumstance with his foster siblings. It quickly grabs Rebecca's interest and they are finally able to have a lively conversation. Suddenly, a drunk burly man interrupts their date and begins to insult Rebecca. The drunkard reveals her circumstances with her job and family as he touches Rebecca's shoulder. The moment he sees the man's unruly behavior, Asta quickly gets up and throws him across the room. The young Knight's act quickly prompts Rebecca to take him out of the restaurant into an alley, where Asta apologizes for his act. Rebecca forgives him and subsequently asks whether Asta has someone of romantic interest. The Black Bull mage confirms it, but refrains from revealing her identity as his mind is filled with Sister Lily's image. After she hears it, Rebecca encourages Asta to pursue his crush, but she still remains confident in her chance of having a relationship with Asta. Epilogue In the end, Asta is still oblivious to the purpose of a blind date as he asks the very question to Rebecca, which shocks her. On the other end, Finral and Luck are rejected by their dates due to Asta's behavior at the restaurant. Luck is unable to comprehend the rejection, while Finral is brokenhearted, yet again. References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover